petite sirèneremix by my
by ryu-kuma
Summary: remixage d'un conte qui as bercé notre enfance


Titre : La Petite Sirène – Remix by me  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi  
Genre : humour/romance  
Pairing : ...Surprise

0o0o0o0

Il était une fois, dans un royaume sous-marin (qui n'a pas de nom précis parce-que l'auteur n'as pas d'idée). Dans ce royaume, il y avait une princesse aux cheveux mauves. Bien qu'elle était assez froide, elle avait beaucoup d'amis. Sa meilleure amie, qui la cherchait depuis une heure, la trouva enfin en train de soupirer près de la surface.  
Ichigo : Qu'y a-t-il, Princesse ?  
Zakuro : Je suis amoureuse…  
Ichigo : Formidable ! Depuis le temps que votre père veut un héritier, et ….  
Zakuro *la coupant* : d'un humain  
Ichigo : QUOI ?! Mais pourquoi ?  
Zakuro : Tu ne l'as jamais vu, c'est normal. Il est si beau… Bon, je veux son amour ! Suis-moi…  
Ichigo *craint le pire* : Où ça ?  
Zakuro : Chez les humains.  
Ichigo : Comment tu veux t'y rendre ? Ursula a disparu on ne sait ou ! Et c'est tant mieux…  
Zakuro : Pudding est sa fille et elle a reprit les affaires familiales.  
Ichigo : Et merde…  
Le voyage se passa tranquillement -juste trois milles soupirs et dix tentatives de fuite en fait-. Enfin, après dix heures de voyage, elles arrivèrent. Pudding les accueillies :  
Pudding : Amies du jour, bonjour ! Amies du soir, bonsoir ! Que voulez-vous ?  
Zakuro : Devenir humaine .  
Ichigo : Comment ça « on » ? Non, elle !  
Pudding : Très bien, vous le serez un mois. Mais pour le rester pour l'éternité, il faut que vous deux soyez tombée amoureuses d'un humain qui sache votre vraie nature, et qui vous aime d'un amour véritable malgré ça.  
Zakuro : Vous voulez dire quoi par « humain » ? Un terrien ou un cyniclon peut faire l'affaire, parce que depuis que les mew mews les ont battus ils ont pu habiter avec les habitants de la surface.

_[[Kishu : Euh… Kuma…  
Kuma : Oui ?  
Kishu : Les mew mews, c'est Ichigo & Cie, non ? Alors, comment elles peuvent être dans l'eau et a la surface en même temps ?  
Kuma : Zakuro ne dit pas qui sont les mew mews. Pour moi, ce sont d'autres personnes qui ne vont pas apparaître, ok ?  
Kishu : Ok. ]]  
__  
_Pudding : Les deux, tant que ça a deux bras, deux jambes, et une âme ça na pas d'importance. A partir du moment où vous signerez, il vous restera un mois.  
Zakuro : Parfait, je signe !  
Ichigo : Mais ….  
Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'une douce torpeur l'emmena dans l'inconscience_. _Quand elle se réveilla, ce fut sur une plage, habillée comme au premier jour.

_[[Ichigo : Obsédée…  
Kuma *air innocent* : Ben quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ? Ah non, pardon : qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?  
Ichigo : __«habillée comme au premier jour»… ça veut pas dire que je suis à poil, hein ?!  
Kishu *vole aux secours de l'auteur* : Ben non, peut-être que les sirènes naissent avec leur soutif ! T'en sait rien.  
Ichigo : Elle t'a donné quoi pour que tu dises ça ?  
Kuma : Rien !  
Ichigo : Menteuse…  
Kishu : Elle dit la vérité. J'ai envie de savoir la suite…  
Kuma : Ok, je la fait.]]_

_  
_Zakuro : Ah, tu es enfin réveillée ! Viens, on va au château.  
Ichigo : Et comment on y va ?  
Zakuro : On n'a qu'à essayer par ce chemin…  
???? : HALTE !  
Ichigo : Hein ? Qui êtes_-_vous ?  
??? : Je suis le prince Kishu Yeroshikun, enchanté de vous connaître. Et voici mon garde du corps, Keiichiro.  
Ichigo : Ah, c'est de vous qu'est amoureuse ma meilleure amie !  
Kishu : Ah, j'en suis flatté. Qui est-ce ?  
Zakuro : Mo……moi, bafouilla-t-elle stupidement.

_[[Zakuro : EH !!  
Kuma : Ben quoi ?  
Zakuro : Quand Hinata bafouille, c'est mignon ! Et quand c'est moi, c'est stupide !  
Kuma : Es-tu faible ?  
Zakuro : Bien sûr que non !_

_Kuma : Hinata est timide et faible, ça fait mignon sur quelqu'un comme elle. Mais sur toi, non, ça fait pas.  
Kishu : Bon, on reprend, oui ou crotte ?!  
Ichigo : C'est oui ou merde…  
Kishu : Rien a péter, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de lire la suite !  
Kuma : Tu l'as tout de suite, mais bâillonne Zakuro pour qu'elle m'interrompe plus.  
Kishu : Oki  
_　  
Kishu : Je suis enchanté vous rencontrer ! Montez, je vous en prie.  
Elles montèrent, Zakuro sur le cheval de Kishu et Ichigo sur celui de Keiichiro. Quand, à la moitié du chemin, une violente force prit Zakuro et Ichigo et les fit changer de place. Qui ? Moi ? Non mais ! Et ils continuèrent comme ça le reste du chemin -c'est que l'auteur était effrayante, et surtout très forte quand elle était en colère. Dixit Sasuke (mon défouloir préféré)-. Quand ils arrivèrent, une servante arriva, mécontente.  
????? : Monsieur Kishu ! Vous vous êtes encore sauvé pour éviter vos papiers ! … Oh ! Qui est-ce ? D'habitude, vous ne montrez jamais vos conquêtes à monsieur Pai et monsieur Taruto.  
Kishu : Letatsu, voyons ! Tu vas donner une mauvaise image de moi a nos invitées…  
Letatsu : Vous avez raison. Ne vous inquiétez pas mesdemoiselles, il est puceau.  
Kishu : Letatsu !! Tu n'as pas honte?!  
Letatsu : Pas du tout…  
Kishu : Tu devrais !  
???? : C'est quoi ce boucan ?  
Letatsu : Ah ! C'est vous monsieur Pai ! Monsieur Kishu est rentré.  
Pai : Enfin ! Tu vas pouvoir aider Taruto à faire ses devoirs.  
Kishu : Il a pas fini ?!  
??????? : Non, je t'attendais. Qui sont ces filles ?  
Kishu : Des filles qu'on a trouvées à la plage. Au fait, vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit vos noms…  
Taruto : J'imagine la rencontre : «Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Kishu, tu veux coucher avec moi ?»  
Keiichiro : Non  
Taruto : Non ? Incroyable ! Mais sinon, c'est vrai, vous vous appelez comment ?  
Ichigo : Moi c'est Ichigo, et elle Zakuro.  
Kishu : Ce sont des noms magnifiques…  
Zakuro : Euh… merci. Mais pourrait-on s'habiller ?  
Pai : Bien sûr ! Letatsu, menez les à votre chambre et montrez leur tous vos vêtements. Elles choisiront elles-mêmes.  
Letatsu : Bien, monsieur Pai.  
Ichigo : Euh… En fait on n'aimerait pas passer à poil devant tout le monde.  
Letatsu : Je vous apporte les plus beaux habits que j'ai. Et non, je ne veux pas sortir avec vous, monsieur Kishu !  
Kishu : Méchante !  
Taruto : Mais non, elle a raison !  
Kishu : Tu devrais avoir honte de défendre une servante, au lieu de ton meilleur ami !  
Taruto : Je ne défends pas une servante, mais la chasteté d'une amie de ton côté pervers.  
Kishu : Mais moi je n'ai pas de côté pervers !  
Pai : Mais oui, tu es un ange !  
Ichigo : Déchu, alors…  
Taruto : Vous avez bien raison !  
Et ils éclatèrent de rire, sauf une personne. Devinez qui c'est… Hé oui, Kishu !  
Letatsu : Si ces messieurs pouvaient partir pour laisser un peu d'intimité à ces demoiselles…  
Kishu : Oh ! On est obligés ?  
Ichigo : Oui ! Maintenant, dégage avant que je ne m'énerve !  
Kishu *part* : Pas juste ! Tout le monde me prend pour un pervers…  
Taruto *le suit avec Pai* : Mais c'est ce que tu es.  
Letatsu était aussi partie pour acheter des habits à peu près corrects… Et pas trop sexys, on ne savait jamais avec monsieur Kishu. On note qu'à ce moment, Kishu fond en larmes en disant que le monde est injuste, en matant Ichigo du coin de l'œil. Mais il se casse bien vite en voyant son air… euh… comment dire ? Vous voyez votre pire ? Eh bien imaginez vous le en pire ,et vous aurez une minuscule idée de l'aspect terrifiant que peut avoir Ichigo en ce moment ! Euh… j'exagère un peu, non ? ……………Naaaaaan !  
Zakuro : Ouf, enfin seules…  
Ichigo : Heu, dis moi, je ne me souviens plus c'est quoi le contrat.  
Zakuro : Il faut que l'on soit toutes les deux amoureuses d'un humain. Extraterrestre ou humain, ça ne fait rien.  
Ichigo : Hum…  
Zakuro : Quoi ?  
Ichigo : Elle veut qu'on souffre ou quoi ? Elle doit pourtant savoir que, quand une sirène tombe amoureuse, c'est pour la vie ! Et les humains, c'est pas sûr…  
Zakuro : Tu as raison.  
???? : C'est pareil pour les cyniclons  
Zakuro : Hein? Ah ! C'est vous mon prince! Que faites-vous ici ?  
Kishu : Je m'étais dit que vous préfériez attendre dans une chambre plutôt que dans le hall d'entrée, alors je me suis approché et j'ai tout entendu.  
Ichigo : De quoi parler vous ?  
Kishu : Vous êtes des sirènes…  
Zakuro : Pas du tout ! Nous n'avons pas de queue de poisson, nous ne pouvons pas être des sirènes ! On ne sait même pas si elles existent ou pas ! Vous rêvez.  
Kishu : Si vous le dites… Mais vous accepterez bien d'attendre dans une chambre plutôt qu'ici ?  
Ichigo : Bien sûr.  
Ils (oui ils parce que même quand y'a cent filles et un gars on dit 'ils'. C'est ma prof de français qui l'a dit. Mais à dire son nom, et en quel année, là ma mémoire s'est mise en grève) partirent, passant d'un couloir à un autre, ils arrivèrent. Avant de partir, Kishu se retourna une dernière fois pour leur dire qu'ils les attendraient pour manger, puis ferma la porte.  
Ichigo : On a eu chaud…  
Zakuro : Tu as vu comment il t'a regardée ? Toi, tu as une touche…  
Ichigo : Ah ? Je suis désolée…  
Zakuro : Ah, pourquoi ?  
Ichigo : Ben, sans le vouloir, je te pique ton mec.  
Zakuro : Oh non t'inquiète pas ! Lui tu peux le garder ! Moi, je suis à fond sur le garde Keiichiro !  
Ichigo : Pardon ?!  
Zakuro : Ben oui ! En fait, tu vas rire, mais il semblerait que je sois amoureuse non pas du prince, mais du garde ! C'est drôle, non ?  
Ichigo *mode l'enfer à côté de ce que je vais te faire, ce sera le paradis* : Oui, hilarant…  
Zakuro : …Je suis morte…  
Ichigo : Oui.  
Zakuro : Laisse moi au moins m'habiller.  
Ichigo *soupir* : Ok…  
Elles s'habillèrent, puis descendirent à la salle à manger (sans se perde on applaudit xD). Ichigo avait un petit haut noir avec Tokio Hotel dessus et une mini-jupe. Zakuro portait une chemise en soie rouge et une jupe longue fendue à la mi-cuisse, noire. Ils mangèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse avec les tentatives de drague de Kishu, les remballages des malheureuse qui étaient à son goût, et les taquineries du reste de la tablée. Sauf Ichigo ne participait pas ; regardant comme hypnotisée le prince. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Pai qui l'invita à sortir, suivis et espionnés bien sûr de Kishu et Zakuro. L'un voulant son chaton -Ichigo quoi- et l'autre voulant qu'elle sorte avec Kishu. Ouais des sosies de Greed, je sais.  
Pai : Alors ?!  
Ichigo : Alors quoi, monsieur Pai ?  
Pai : Tu vas lui dire ?  
Ichigo : Dire quoi ? A qui ?  
Pai : Ne joue pas l'innocente, tu ess tombée amoureuse de Kishu, non ?  
Ichigo *rouge* : Quoi ? ………je ………non  
Pai : Menteuse, répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire, Alors ?  
Elle ne put répondre car Zakuro et Kishu, qui était montés dans un arbre pour mieux entendre, tombèrent devant eux.

_[[Kuma boulet xD le premier qui dit quelque chose je le rosse on reprend]] _

_  
_Ils rentrèrent donc tous au palace qui leur servait de maison. Zakuro rêvant de Keiichiro et Kishu regardant Ichigo quand elle ne le voyait pas, ignorant qu'elle faisait de même.  
Kishu : Dis moi Ichigo, j'ai envie de faire une petite ballade après. Tu viens ?  
Ichigo : Euh… ok.  
Zakuro : Je peux venir aussi ?  
Kishu : Vous savez monter à cheval ?  
Ichigo et Zakuro : Nan.  
Kishu : Ben Zakuro, va demander à Keiichiro. Moi je peux apprendre à Ichigo.  
Ichigo : Je rêve, tu l'envoies jarreter là !  
Zakuro : Je pars à une condition !  
Kishu : Laquelle ?  
Zakuro : Quand je reviens, vous sortez ensembles !  
Ichigo : NEIN !  
Kishu : Ben pourquoi, tu m'aimes pas ?  
Ichigo : C'est pas ça, je t'aime bien mais… c'est que… euh…  
Kishu : Ça va, laisse tomber, c'est bon… Tant que tu m'aimes bien, c'est le plus important ! Bon, on va la faire, cette balade ?  
Ichigo : Oui.  
Zakuro : A plus les amoureux !  
Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et le trajet se passa dans le silence. Pas un silence pesant, un silence apaisant. Un silence qu'aucun n'avait envie de rompre. Malheureusement, tout a une fin. Ils arrivèrent près d'une fontaine à côté d'un château et s'arrêtèrent pour y aller. Ichigo suivant Kishu, ils se dirigèrent dans les nombreux couloirs comme s'il y avait passé toute leur vie,àa vadrouiller dedans. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une chambre où ils entrèrent.

_[[Kuma : Ben oui, faut préciser ! Sinon on croit qu'ils ont passé leur temps devant la porte.  
Les autres : ……  
Kuma : Vous êtes bouche bée devant tant de génie, je sais… Houlà ! Je prends les manies de Tom (Kaulitz) ! Faut que je fasse gaffe ! xD  
Pai : Nous sommes consternés par tant de bêtises. Maintenant, tais toi, et fais la suite.  
Kuma : A tes ordres ! xD]]_

_  
_Kishu : C'est là que j'allais quand j'était môme et que les taches que me donnait mes parents je me sentait bien au fil du temps elle est un peu ma deuxième mère **(******** note de Kitsu Y : Alors là j'ai RIEN compris ! Je vois pas quoi mettre comme ponctuation, ça veut rien dire…)  
**Ichigo : Et où est passée ta vraie mère ?  
Kishu : Elle est morte dans un attentat. Comme elle faisait dans la politique et avait des idées nouvelles, on l'a tuée. C'est cette maison qui a accueillie mes pleurs.  
Ichigo : Je suis désolée pour toi…  
Kishu : Laisse moi finir. En fait, on l'a pas tuée, on la jetée dans l'eau a la plage où tu es apparue. Et à chaque soir quand j'y retourne, je sens sa présence. Un peu comme si les sirènes l'avaient sauvée. Tu vois pourquoi, quand j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Zakuro, j'ai eu de l'espoir.  
Ichigo : Oui… *pensée* Mais que m'arrive t-il ? C'est pas parce qu'il est gentil comme tout, attentionné, et beau comme un dieu que je vais tombée amoureuse de lui !  
Kishu : Tu viens ? Les autres vont s'inquiéter.  
Ichigo *murmure* Magnifique…  
Kishu : Hein ?  
Ichigo : Euh, non, rien.  
Kishu : Si tu le dis…  
Ils firent le chemin du retour en se racontant leur enfance respective, tombant encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Les jours passèrent et les voyait bien un grand si on cherchait Ichigo on était sur de la trouver avec Kishu vice versa et pareil pour Zakuro et Keiichiro **(******** note de Kitsu Y. : J'ai encore rien pigé** **.).** Le jour tant redouté du départ arriva, dans les larmes. Seuls Kishu et Keiichiro étaient restés en retrait et discutaient.  
Kishu : Tu as compris ?  
Keiichiro : Oui, mon Prince.  
Ils se rapprochèrent des deux jeunes femmes jusqu'à se retrouver presque collés l'un à l'autre. Ils les regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avant de les prendre à la nuque et de les embrasser violemment, sous les applaudissements enthousiastes de tous leurs amis.  
Kishu : Je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ais vue. Je t'aime de tout mon corps, de tout mon cœur, et de toute mon âme.  
Ichigo : Moi aussi, Kishu. Je t'aime autant qu'on peut aimer.  
Keiichiro : Depuis la première fois, je n'ais cessé de penser que je t'aime autant qu'un homme peut aimer.  
Zakuro : Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Elles dirent juste ces phrases qu'une lumière rose pour Ichigo, et améthyste pour Zakuro, envahit tout leur corps, montrant leur queue de sirènes. Quelques secondes avant qu'elles ne volent en éclat, laissant leurs jambes libres. Elles retombèrent dans les bras de leurs chéris et se réveillèrent, quelques heures plus tard, sous les regards chargés d'incompréhension de leurs proches. Elles leurs expliquèrent toute l'histoire. Ils les acceptèrent comme elles étaient, et elles vécurent heureuses jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.  
-Fini. dit une vielle femme assez âgée, qui avait sur les genoux un petit garçon châtains aux yeux chocolat âgé de huit ans ; avec assis un autre petit garçon châtain, lui aussi ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier.  
-Ouah ! Elle est super ton histoire mamie ! Tu sais tout plein de détails ! Moi aussi plus tard, je serais comme le prince de la musique et tu seras avec moi, hein Tom ?  
-Bien sûr !  
Ils partirent, des rêves plein la tête, observés par le regard bienveillant de la petite vieille. Quand elle ne put plus les voir, elle leva la tête vers les cieux et murmura :  
-Vous nous manquez ………Pai, Keiichiro Zakuro, Taru-taru…  
-Tu ne devrais pas dire leurs noms si prêt des petits, ils pourraient t'entendre.  
-Je sais! Mais il faudra qu'un jour ils le sachent. Qu'ils sachent que l'histoire que leur racontait leur grand-mère étant petits était la sienne. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, Kishu ?  
-Oui je comprends, Ichigo. Mais j'ai eu des nouvelles de Taruto.  
-Ah bon ?  
-Oui, ils filent le parfait amour avec Pudding ! Ça fait plaisir avec toutes les…..  
-Nous le savons ! N'oublie pas que c'est à cause d'elle que nos amis sont morts. Et nous ne pouvons plus voir Taruto.  
-MAMIE !! crièrent en même temps deux petites voix .  
-Enfin, ils n'y a pas des trucs moches dans notre monde terrestre. dit-elle en se dirigeant à petit pas vers les garçonnets.


End file.
